When Heaven falls to Earth
by JRyanRajinCajun
Summary: another chapter in Angela and Bobby story. "Heaven is missing an Angel" Series, takes place 4 years after the wedding. Trouble in paradise.
1. Chapter 1

**4 Years after the wedding.**

To him it was still like a dream. Every morning he would awaken before her and watch her sleep. He was afraid he would wake up one day and it would all be a dream, but there she was his angel. She opened her eyes and smiled. That smile still warmed his heart and sent chills down his spine. It had been a year since they moved into their dream home, four bedrooms, and two a half baths, gourmet kitchen, and Angela's favorite- whirlpool tub big enough for two. Also a swimming pool, sandbox, swing set and Bobby built a tree house for him and Jimmy to play in.

"I caught you again," she laughed and stretched. She moved closer to her husband and they began to kiss. "It's Saturday, no alarm to stop us today."

"Mommy, Daddy, I hungry!" Their 3 year old son Jimmy came running and climbed into the bed. He crawled in between his mom and dad. "Make Jimmy sanwich!" he laughed.

Bobby and Angela came close to Jimmy to make the Jimmy sandwich and he squealed with delight.

"I warned you about putting him to bed early last night," laughed Angela.

"It's ok; me and the little guy have big plans today. Don't we Jimmy?" Bobby held Jimmy up over his head. Jimmy started acting like an airplane.

"Really, do I get to join in," asked Angela. She snuggled closer to Bobby.

"Nope, just boys, no girls allowed," said Bobby.

"No, girls," said Jimmy. "Mommy isn't a girl, dad. She is a mommy," Jimmy looked confused.

"Well no mommies allowed," he said putting Jimmy back down on the bed.

"But why not, I love mommy," asked Jimmy. He hugged Angela.

"Yeah, why not daddy," asked Angela, as she tried not to laugh.

"Cause it's a secret Jimmy," Bobby put his finger to his lips.

"Ohhhh okay. Sowwwy Mommy," Jimmy frowned at Angela. "Next time."

"Well maybe we will just have to get a baby sister for me to play with," Angela said and folded her arms pretending to pout.

"Oh, that could be arranged," Bobby said as he turned over to cuddle with his wife.

"We get one at the store mommy while dad and I are out," Jimmy said as he jumped up and down on the bed.

Bobby and Angela laughed. Just then, the phone rang; Angela answered it.

"Hello...Ok, thanks Sam," said Angela as she hung up the phone. "Bobby, put the TV on CNBS."

Bobby turned on the TV.

_Colin Mahoney was arrested today in NYC for the shooting death of his second wife Vickie Mahoney. It was believed that Mahoney was also responsible for the death of his first wife Fiona and her lover Liam 18 years ago. Vickie and Colin have a 9 year old son who is being held by the foster care system since Mahoney and his deceased wife have no known relatives. Mahoney claims he is innocent. We will have further updates as they become available._

Bobby turned off the TV; Angela was in shock.

"I'm hungry!" said Jimmy as he pulled on Bobby's pajama pants.

"Daddy will get you breakfast. Come on little fella," Bobby picked up Jimmy, put him on his shoulders and took him down stairs to the kitchen. Bobby figured Angela would talk about it when she was ready. A few minutes later she came downstairs already dressed.

"He wouldn't kill her Bobby. I know he is innocent. We have to help him. I have to go get Joey," Angela was talking a mile a minute.

"Slow down Angela," said Bobby, fixing Jimmy some cereal and milk. He knew not to start his regular big breakfast he cooked on the weekends after hearing the news. Jimmy knew the difference he looked up at his dad when all the got was cereal, but it was his favorite, Coco Puffs. "You know I can't get involved. We can go get Joey, but I can't get involved in this case since he is your father. He might not be guilty of this, but your father isn't an innocent man."

Angela gave him a look; he had never seen her look at him that way. It was the look of disappointment. She was disappointed in her husband.

"I'm going to get Joey, you stay here with Jimmy," she went over and kissed Jimmy. She walked out the room without giving her husband a kiss.

Bobby felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He sat at the table with Jimmy and ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't be sad, Daddy. It's okay, I eat cereal instead of pancakes," smiled Jimmy, as he patted his dad's hand.

Bobby smiled at his son, and rubbed the top of his head. He had to do something. He couldn't let Angela down.

Bobby started looking up phone numbers. Who could he call to baby sit little Jimmy? Donny walked in, he used his house key that Bobby and Angela gave him, and Jimmy yelled:

"Donny! Donny! Want some cereal," he asked.

"No thanks, little squirt," Donny said as he rubbed his head. "You two aren't ready yet?"

He looked to see if Angela was around. "Isn't today the day we were suppose to go shopping for Angela's birthday present?"

Bobby had totally forgotten about the shopping in all of the mornings' commotion. He rubbed his forehead. "Oh geez, I'm sorry I forgot. We're going to have to reschedule that for another day. I need you to watch Jimmy for me. Can you do that," asked Bobby as he headed upstairs to get dressed.

"Yeah, sure, Uncle Bobby," Donny said, but Bobby had already disappeared up the stairs.

Bobby got dressed and grabbed his badge and gun. He headed back downstairs.

"Where is Angela," asked Donny.

"I don't have time to explain. If you need anything just call me on my cell," Bobby kissed Jimmy on his forehead and headed toward the door, and then he turned to Donny.  
"Thanks Donny."

"No problem, Uncle Bobby," said Donny.

Bobby got into his car and dialed his cell phone, "Eames, I need your help. Can you meet me at One PP?"

Angela had stopped at the bank. She needed to get important papers out of her safety deposit box. After getting the papers she headed to Social Services.

"I need to find out where Joey Mahoney is being kept," Angela asked the first person she saw upon entering the Social Services building.

"I am sorry, that is privileged information," the woman said.

"I am here to pick him up," Angela said. "I am his sister."

"We were under the impression he had no relatives," she said. "We sent him to a group home."

"Well I am his sister! I am here now, so you go get him, or I will," said Angela loudly.

The woman's supervisor came out of his office to see what the commotion was and approached Angela.

"What is the problem," he asked.

"The problem is my brother Joey Mahoney is being kept in a group home, when his sister is right here with a good home and I want to take him there right now!" insisted Angela angrily.

"Calm down Miss. Do you have any proof," he asked.

"Here is my birth certificate, my name change, a signed affidavit and my marriage license," said Angela.

"So you were Deidra Boyle on your birth certificate, then had your name changed to Angelique Rossi, got married so you're now Angelique Goren. This is a signed affidavit saying you're the daughter of Colin Mahoney. You have a lot of aliases. I am not sure you would be the right guardian for Joey," he said.

"Listen I am a doctor. I am the head of the Psychology Department of Hudson University; my husband is a detective in the Major Case Squad of the NYPD. If you have anyone with better qualifications than that, I want to see those papers now!" she demanded. "Now unless you want a major lawsuit on your hands, I suggest you turn my brother over to me now!" Angela's fist were balled up at her side and her jaw was clinched.

"Uh, Mrs. Jones call the home and have Joey brought here ASAP," he said. He started to sweat uncontrollably. She was small but he was afraid of her.

"Yes, sir," said Mrs. Jones. She smiled; she liked seeing her boss sweat.

Within a half hour Joey arrived. He ran up to Angela and gave her a hug.

"I was so scared," he said, as he held her tight around the neck.

"I know its ok, you're coming home with me," she picked him up and started to carry him out. "Where are his clothes?"

"He didn't have anything. The police kept it all," said Mrs. Jones.

"We will see about that. Let's get you home first Joey. Then your sister will have to battle with the police," said Angela, as she carried Joey to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Goren arrived at One PP. Eames was already talking to Logan, Wheeler and Captain Ross. She walked toward Goren to intercept him.

"Bobby, we need to talk," Eames said. She didn't want Goren to talk to the Captain before she had a chance to talk to him. She tried to turn him in the other direction, but Bobby knew something was up.

"What are Logan, Wheeler and the Captain doing here on a Saturday? Must be a big case," he commented.

Bobby started to walk away, but then walked back toward them, rubbing his hand through his hair. "Major Case is handling the Mahoney case isn't it? The Captain didn't want me to know because of Angela. Because he didn't think I could remain objective." He pushed past Eames, "Did you think I would just forget I was a police officer and try to get him off? I want to learn the truth. Angela doesn't think he would kill his wife. I just want to know about the evidence, just to put her mind at ease." Goren threw his hands up and looked right at Ross. "I thought you and I were getting somewhere; I thought we had some level of trust, but I guess I was wrong."

"Goren, in my office," said Ross, he pointed toward his door. Goren lowered his head and went to his office. "Sit down."

"I would rather stand," Goren said not looking up from the floor with his hands in his pockets. He paced back and forth.

"I trust you Goren, but if I let you anywhere near this case both you and I will be unemployed," explained Ross. "This is an air tight case. They have his gun, his bullets, his fingerprints and her blood all over him. Plus this man isn't a saint. I feel sorry for Angela, and for you being in the middle, but he isn't getting out of jail."

Bobby looked up at the Captain, "Thanks Captain. Sorry I lost my temper, it's just..."

"I understand," said Ross. He patted Goren on the back. They walked out and Bobby saw Angela.

"They told me I had to talk to the Detectives in charge of my father's case. That is you Mike. I need Joey's things. He just lost his mother and his father. Now you're holding his things. I also need the notebook his mother had. She always traveled with a notebook, it had all his doctors listed and his medications," she waved her arms in the air as she forcefully explained.

"Listen Ang that is all evidence, I told you that," Logan tried to calm her down.

"I don't care, he needs those things. I need those things now, not later Michael Logan," she said with fire in her eyes.

Logan looked to Bobby for help with pleading eyes.

"Angela?" Bobby said. He walked up to her, and put his arm around her. She pulled away.

"I have Joey at home and nobody will release his things," Angela tried to hold it together but began to breakdown.

Eames walked up and put her arm on Angela's shoulder, "Let's go in the other room, I will see what I can do." Eames looked at Goren and motioned to the phone. She took Angela into the visiting officers' room.

"Do you want me to get you some tea or anything to drink," Eames asked, before she sat down next to Angela.

"No, thank you," Angela grabbed a tissue out of her purse to wipe away the tears.

"I know its hard going through this, especially with your father's history and Bobby being a police officer," Eames tried to calm her down and make her understand.

"I know, but Bobby won't even listen. I know my father didn't do this. I know he isn't perfect. But you have to understand..." Angela stopped as Bobby walked into the room.

"They will release Joey's clothes, but they didn't find any book or notebook with any doctor's information at the crime scene or at the home," said Bobby. Eames got up and moved to the other side of the table. Bobby sat next to Angela.

"She would never let that book out of her sight. It was like her Bible. After Joey went into remission from his leukemia she carried that notebook around with her everywhere. She was so afraid it would come back. It had Superman on it, he is Joey's favorite. If it wasn't in the hotel, someone took it. That proves someone else was in that hotel room," Angela got excited.

"Angela, the evidence says your father did it," said Bobby. He reached for Angela's hand.

She pulled her hand back, "Evidence can be planted Bobby, and can't you just talk to him. Get his side of the story. I don't want Joey going through what I did, believing his father killed his mother when he didn't. He loved Vickie. Please just check it out. Can you do it for me?" She looked at Bobby with eyes of desperation.

"Angela, the Captain has ordered me to stay away from this. He told me if I don't I could be fired," Bobby tapped his fingers on the desk then he got up and started pacing. He didn't know what to do; he was in between a rock and a hard place.

"But he didn't say I couldn't," volunteered Eames.

"I can't ask you do to that," said Bobby.

"You didn't have to. You two are the parents of my godson. Mahoney is the grandfather of my godson. I owe it to him to make sure his grandfather is guilty," said Eames.

"Thank you Alex," Angela got up and hugged Eames.

"I need to go get Joey's things. I left him with Donny," Angela walked out the door without looking at Bobby. Bobby felt that heart-stabbing pain again. He was letting her down again. Why didn't she understand his hands were tied? He watched her leave the floor. He realized everyone was watching him. When he turned around, everyone got back to work.

When Angela arrived home, it was already late afternoon. Donny was watching TV; she walked into the living room and put Joey's suitcase on the floor. She let herself fall onto the sofa.

"You ok, Aunt Angela," asked Donny. He turned down the TV set, sat up straight and looked at her with concern.

"Just tired Donny, how are the boys," she questioned as she looked around.

"They are up in Jimmy's room coloring. I hope you don't mind, Joey said he wanted to sleep with Jimmy tonight, so we all worked together and moved the extra twin bed into Jimmy's room," Donny looked at Angela but he could tell her mind was elsewhere. "If you need to talk Ang, I'm a good listener." He moved and sat next to Angela.

Angela just broke down and cried. It was the first time she had all day to let everything out. She didn't say a word; she just rested her head on Donny's shoulder and cried. He didn't respond; he just held her.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Eames arrived at Rikers to see Mahoney. He recognized her but couldn't remember from where.

"Where do I know you from," he asked her as he sat across from her.

"I saw you at your daughter's wedding 4 years ago," replied Eames.

"What do you want," he said. "Is Angelique ok? Is Joey ok?

"Yes they are fine. Joey is with Angela. She asked me to come and see you. She believes you are innocent. Even though all the evidence points to your guilt," replied Eames.

Mahoney stood up. Eames pushed back her chair; he was a frightening man. An officer was in the room and he instructed Mahoney to sit back down.

"I have nothing to say. Tell Angela to forget about me, to take care of Joey. I want to go back to my cell," he told the officer.

"Are you saying you're guilty," Eames stood up as she asked.

"I'm not saying anything, except you tell Angela to forget about me. Tell Angela, Jimmy and Joey, I love them, but it's in their best interest to let it be." Mahoney walked out the room and didn't look back.

Eames was confused. He wasn't admitting his guilt but he wasn't denying it either. When she left the prison she called Goren and told him what happened. This just didn't seem right. He was hiding something and he wasn't going to tell her, but if Goren came to talk to him he could lose his job.

Bobby arrived home late. The house was dark except for the living room TV. He walked into the living room and found Donny asleep on the couch; he got a blanket from the hall closet and covered him.

He slowly and quietly made his way upstairs to the master bedroom. He opened the door and saw Angela sound asleep; he went to her side of the bed and studied her face. Bobby could tell she had been crying, which is why Donny probably didn't leave. Then he noticed something else, something was stirring under the covers next to her. He pulled back the covers; Jimmy and Joey were in the bed with her. Bobby smiled, he guessed Joey was scared and then Jimmy wanted to join in too. But now Bobby would have to find another place to sleep. This would be the first time in four years he and Angela had slept apart. He grabbed his sleep shorts and fresh t-shirt and headed for Jimmy's room.

Jimmy's room looked like a tornado had hit it. He figured Donny must have moved furniture today, because now he had two beds to choose from. But both of them would be too short. He felt like Goldilocks trying to find the right bed.

He saw the boys had been busy drawing pictures; he bent down to pick them up. He knew which ones were Jimmy's. They always had Mommy, Daddy, Donny, Frank, and a dog.

They didn't have a dog, but Jimmy wanted one. He added Joey to the picture and since Angela's mentioning of a sister this morning, Jimmy had added a baby sister to the picture. This made Bobby smile, but he didn't know how that would happen as he was pretty sure Angela was still disappointed in him.

Bobby looked at Joey's pictures next. He was sure Angela hadn't looked at these; as a psychiatrist she would have called him right away. This was why Colin Mahoney wasn't talking. He was protecting Joey and probably Angela and Jimmy too. Joey had seen who killed his mother. The picture showed Joey hiding in the closet looking out, seeing a man shoot his mother. He drew a picture of the man. Joey was an eye witness. If the killer knew he was seen, he would come after Joey and whoever was with him. He needed to call Logan. He took out his cell phone.

"Hello?" said Logan.

"Logan, this is Goren. Did I wake you," he asked. Still holding the picture in his hand.

Logan looked at his clock. "It's midnight, Goren. Of course you did. What is the problem that needed to be addressed at midnight," he asked.

"Did anyone question Joey Mahoney about what he saw in the hotel room," asked Goren.

"Yes, Wheeler and I did. The boy was in shock, they found him in the closet. He said he didn't see anything," he answered.

"I think we need to let him see Olivet. I think he saw more than he is saying," said Goren.

"If he can save his father why isn't he saying so," said Logan.

"Maybe they threatened him, or he is still in shock and doesn't remember," said Goren. "I will set it up tomorrow."

"Fine, see you tomorrow," said Logan. He hung up the phone.

Goren folded up the pictures and put them in his pocket. He didn't want Angela to see them. She had enough on her mind already. All of a sudden he heard screaming from their bedroom. He jumped up and ran. When he got there Angela was holding Joey and Jimmy was crying.

"It's ok; nobody is going to get you. You're safe here," said Angela as she rocked Joey back and forth. Jimmy was holding onto his mommy.

Bobby walked in and Jimmy ran to him. "What's the matter little buddy," Bobby asked him.

"Joey started screaming, I got scared," he was whimpering. He held his dad tightly around the neck.

"It's ok, Joey just had a bad dream," said Angela, still holding Joey.

Donny ran into the room, still groggy from waking up. "Is everyone ok," he asked. "What happened?" Donny looked like he seen a ghost.

Bobby patted Donny on the back, "It's ok, just a bad dream. Why don't you take Jimmy to his room and you two camp out in there." Bobby handed Jimmy over to Donny.

"Come on scout," said Donny. He put Jimmy on his shoulders and started to leave the room.

"I want to kiss mommy first," said Jimmy.

"Ok, Ok," Donny walked with Jimmy on his shoulders over to Angela.

Bobby picked up Angela so she could reach Jimmy to give him a kiss. It felt so good to touch her even for such a brief moment. He could feel her through her silk nightgown. He put her down slowly.

"Goodnight, little man," said Angela. She smiled up at Jimmy. It felt so good to have Bobby's hands on her; but her mind was in a million other places.

"You take care of Joey, ok mom," said Jimmy as he and Donny left the room.

"I will," said Angela as she returned to Joey. She tucked him back into the middle of the bed. "It's ok Joey, everything will be ok."

Joey rolled over and went back to sleep. Angela started to get back into bed. Bobby gently pulled her arm.

"I think we need to talk," he told Angela. He looked into her eyes. They were still red and swollen from crying.

"Bobby, it's been a long and tiring day. I haven't eaten all day. I feel ill. I am worried about my father, my brother, I lost a close friend, my husband can't help me, and I am worried how this all will affect my son. Also in the long run if Joey gets sick again, and I have to quit work and we could lose everything. So I am sorry if I really don't feel like talking right now. I just want to sleep," she explained. She got into bed with Joey and pulled up the covers.

"I forgot you and Vickie had become really close," said Bobby. "I'm sorry." All this hit below the belt. Was she saying he couldn't support his family? So was that another way he let her down? He couldn't save her father. If she had to quit work, they would lose everything. So he was a loser as a husband and a loser as a provider.

"Yes we had, that's why Joey and Jimmy are close. But then you were always too busy to come to the park with us. I understood what being married to a cop was all about. So please, just give me some space now."

Ok now I am a loser as a father? What else did she think he was bad at, thought Bobby.

Morning arrived quickly; everyone was awakened by the smell of eggs, bacon, pancakes and sausage. Angela looked over and saw Bobby was still in bed. She wondered if Donny had cooked breakfast. Bobby and Angela both got up and put on their robes. Joey must have already been downstairs. They could hear laughter and giggling from the kitchen and Bobby could hear a familiar voice. Both Bobby and Angela were shocked when they walked in the kitchen.

"Mommy look who's here! Uncle Frank came and cooked us breakfast," said Jimmy while pouring syrup on his pancakes. "I love pancakes for breakfast."

"Uh, that's enough syrup Jimmy," said Frank as he grabbed the bottle.

Donny walked up to Angela and Bobby. "I hope you don't mind. He called, I told him about the trouble and he wanted to do something." Donny looked at them with pleading eyes of a child who wanted to be forgiven.

"Its fine Donny," said Bobby as he rubbed Donny on the top of the head. "I'm starving. You probably are too Hun, since you didn't eat yesterday?"

"Just some dry toast and coffee. Think I am getting an ulcer. Battling with the cops isn't easy," smiled Angela.

"Been there done that," Donny and Frank said together.

Everyone laughed except for Bobby, but then he did after a brief moment of silence.

After breakfast Frank and Donny cleaned the kitchen. Angela started to go up the stairs to take her bath. The phone rang and Angela answered it. Bobby watched her intensely. All the blood drained from her face. She stood there and didn't make a sound; she let the receiver fall to the floor. Then she fell to the floor. Bobby ran to her side; Angela was out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Call 911!" yelled Bobby as he dropped to Angela's side. He cradled her head in his lap, and stroked her hair. "Angela, can you hear me? Are you ok? Wake up Hun," he pleaded.

Jimmy and Joey were crying. Frank and Donny were trying to calm them down.

"They killed him," Angela whispered. She could barely open her eyes. "They said they killed him."

"Who," asked Bobby. He bent down to hear Angela better.

"They said they killed my father. They killed him like the pig he is," replied Angela. "This is your fault, Bobby. I told you he was innocent."

The ambulance arrived. The EMTs pushed Bobby out of the way. Bobby called Eames and told her what happened. Frank and Donny stayed with the kids. Bobby rode with Angela in the ambulance.

When they arrived at the hospital they made Bobby stay in the waiting room. The nurse gave him some scrubs to change into since he was still in his night clothes and robe. He went into the restroom to change, but he continued to think about the last words Angela said to him, "This is your fault." How could she think that? He went back and sat in the waiting room.

Eames arrived at the hospital.

"How is she," Eames asked as she sat down next to Bobby.

"They haven't told me anything yet. Have you found out anything," asked Bobby.

"Well Mahoney was killed when a fight broke out in the gym. They don't know who did it. The call that went to your house was from a pay phone just minutes after the stabbing. But why was it important to them to let her know," wondered Eames.

"I don't know. I think Joey knows who killed his mother. He drew a picture of him. Maybe this was a set up to get to Mahoney. Now they want to scare Angela to stay out of it," Bobby put his head in his hands. "Maybe it's the best thing to do, just leave it alone."

"Mrs. Goren, how are you feeling," asked the doctor. He looked with his pen light into her eyes.

"I feel like anyone would feel who just found out their father was murdered," she said sarcastically.

"Looking at your lab work, you haven't been eating or drinking for a couple of days. We are going to run some nutrients through your IV. This is probably why you passed out. Have you been feeling ill," he asked.

"I think I might have an ulcer or something. No appetite and nausea. Maybe its just nerves. My stepmom was killed, too, and I am taking care of my little brother," she started to cry.

The nurse brought in some more lab work.

"Well this would explain a lot," smiled the doctor. "You're pregnant."

"Oh no, I can't be," she replied. She brought her hands to her face and wiped her tears away.

"And why can't you be," he asked with a confused look on his face.

"No, I don't mean I can't be. I just can't have a baby right now. I have a child and a job. I now have to raise my brother who lost his mother and father. He is in remission from leukemia. A new baby just doesn't fit in right now," Angela explained.

"Maybe you should discuss this with your husband," said the doctor as he sat next to Angela.

"No, under no circumstances are you to tell him about this. I know my patient rights; I am a doctor, so you have to honor my wishes. Just give me the name of a clinic that will take care of this for me," said Angela. She looked directly at the doctor and held his wrist. "Just tell him I had some stomach virus and was malnourished. Finish these fluids and send me home," she demanded.

"Ok, if that is what you want. I will send in the nurse with the information you requested," he said as he walked out of the room.

The nurse came in and gave Angela a card with the name of the clinic on it. Angela thanked her and hid the card in her robe pocket.

The doctor walked out into the waiting room.

"Mr. Goren," asked the doctor.

Bobby and Alex stood up and walked toward the doctor.

"How is Angela," Bobby asked with concern.

"She is fine. Must have been some type of stomach virus mixed with the trauma of hearing about her father. She was malnourished, so we will finish giving her fluids then you can take her home," he finished. He turned to walk away.

But Bobby felt he was leaving something out. "Doctor, is there something else? I feel like you're not telling me everything," asked Bobby.

"No, your wife is fine Mr. Goren," said the doctor. He felt guilty; Mr. Goren seemed like a nice guy but he had to do as his patient wished or he could lose his license.

"Can I see her," asked Bobby as he touched the doctor's shoulder.

"Sure, just go through those doors and the nurse will show you where she is," said the doctor as he pointed to the doors.

The nurse showed Bobby to Angela's cubicle. When he walked in she was lying in a fetal position with her eyes closed. He walked up to the side of her bed and lightly rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. She began to awaken.

"How are the kids," she turned and looked toward Bobby.

"The kids are fine. You're the one everyone is worried about," Bobby sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his wife's hair. He always loved how soft her hair felt.

"Does Joey know about our father," Angela began to cry. Damn these hormones she thought to herself; they were the one thing she always hated about being pregnant. She should have realized just by that. She was always a strong person, but lately she been crying over the littlest things.

"No, he doesn't know. I think its best we both tell him together. When we get home," Bobby replied as he took Angela's hand.

She looked away from Bobby but didn't pull her hand away. "He was murdered Bobby and who ever did this killed Vickie. I know you don't believe it. But I do with all my heart."

Bobby did believe it, but if he told her he did, would it make things worse? Would it put Angela, Jimmy and Joey in more danger? Bobby got up and turned away from Angela. He buried his face in his hands, and then ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know what to tell you Angela. I have to put the safety of my family first. Let me get you home and make sure the boys are safe."

He also didn't want to tell her about setting up the appointment with Dr. Olivet; he would figure out how to get Joey out of the house later. He would have to handle this one step at a time. He hated keeping secrets from Angela, but he had a feeling she was keeping a secret of her own. Why couldn't she look him in the eye?

Bobby drove Angela home. They both were silent.

Jimmy and Joey were so happy to see Angela. Bobby helped Angela get into bed and ordered her to rest. Frank brought her up some soup to eat. Jimmy and Joey came and read her some stories.

After things got settled, Donny and Frank took Jimmy and went out to get pizza. Bobby and Angela told Joey about his father. The boy was shaken; first his mother and now this. Angela, Bobby and Jimmy were the only family he had left. Angela held him as he cried. Bobby promised him he would always be apart of their family and he would always be loved. When Frank and Donny came back with the pizza, Bobby took Joey downstairs so Angela could rest.

He told Frank and Donny he would have to go out awhile with Joey, but not to mention it to Angela. Bobby told Joey they were going see a friend of his but it had to be a secret. They got into Bobby's car and he dialed his cell phone.

"Hi this is Bobby Goren. We will be there in a few minutes. Is that ok," he asked.

"Sure, I will be waiting," said Dr. Olivet.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Part 5

Bobby and Joey arrived at Dr. Olivet's home/office. Joey continued to look out the window. Bobby didn't have any hopes of finding anything out today; he knew the boy was probably too traumatized to talk about it. But for the safety of everyone and the boy's mental health he needed to talk to someone and Angela wasn't up for it. He knocked on the door.

Dr. Olivet answered, "Hi, come on in," she moved away so the two of them could enter. Then she led them to her office. "Hi Joey, my name is Elizabeth," she reached out to shake his hand, but he just held on to Bobby's hand. "Why don't we have a seat?"

All three of them sat around a table. "Joey, I would like you to draw some pictures for me about how you're feeling today. I need to talk to Bobby out in the hall," she motioned for Bobby to go into the hall.

Joey looked at Bobby and grabbed his arm. "It's ok Joey; I will be right in the hall. I'm not leaving you, I promise," he kissed the top of Joey's head and continued into the hall with Olivet.

"You said you had some pictures to show me," she asked.

Bobby showed her the pictures. She studied them intensely and put her hand to her mouth.

"This boy has definitely been through some trauma. He knew his father was innocent but for some reason was afraid to tell police. Now that his father is dead, he is going to feel responsible. He might also feel that these men are going to come after him."

I don't know what you are expecting here today Bobby, but Joey is going to need intense therapy. How does Angela feel about this? I could work with her, I know it's not ethical her being family, but he will need to come here at least 3 days a week at first. Then she and I could work out a plan together to help him at home. She is an excellent doctor, especially with kids," said Elizabeth.

Bobby looked back at Joey who was still drawing, "You see, that's going to be a problem, "said Bobby he looked down at his feet and covered his mouth. "She doesn't know I am here. She also doesn't know about these pictures."

"What!" she said loudly, then quickly lowered her voice. "How could you not tell her?"

"With Joey's mother dying and their father going to jail, then their father getting murdered, she collapsed this morning."

"Is she ok," asked Olivet.

"She says she is, but I think she isn't telling me the truth. I just don't want to burden her with anything else. Now we have two funerals to plan. I just want to handle this myself, ok," asked Bobby. He looked down at Olivet with his eyes begging for her to understand.

"Ok, but you need to make sure he gets here three times a week," she ordered.

"I will, thanks," he said. They both went back in and sat with Joey.

About an hour later Bobby returned home with Joey. He had scheduled appointments with Olivet for three days that week; he wasn't sure how he would get him there without Angela knowing but he would figure that out when the time came.

He had also called Ross and told him he would be out for the rest of the week. Both bodies were going to be released so Angela could plan the funerals this coming week and Bobby wanted to be with her to plan them. He also talked to the Captain about having police protection at the funeral; he wasn't sure who would show up due to Mahoney's background and the phone call Angela received.

When Joey and Bobby walked in they could smell a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. Bobby thought Angela must be feeling better. He walked in the kitchen and saw Frank was still there.

"Hey Frank, what are you doing," asked Bobby as he sat at the breakfast bar.

"Well Angela still isn't feeling well so I figured I would cook some Lasagna for dinner before I leave," he replied as he tossed a salad. The fixings for garlic bread were on the counter as well.

Bobby started to laugh, "When did you learn to cook?"

"Since working at the halfway house. They help me stay clean and while I am there I learn from the other guys. It's a great place Bobby, I like it there. Who knows maybe I will become a chef," Frank laughed as he put the salad in the fridge.

"I am proud of you brother," Bobby got up and gave Frank a hug. "Are you sure you're not getting into any trouble being here?

"No, they understand that family is important. After I am finished here, I am going back to check on them, but I will be back in the morning to help with the boys. Donny took time off from work too. We are here for you and Angela. She is a great woman Bobby, you really hit the jackpot with her," Frank smiled, "but you deserve it."

"Yes, she is wonderful. I love her so much. I just wish I knew how to help her through this. She is too much like me. When she is hurting she closes herself off. She won't let me in," Bobby put his head down, and then looked toward the stairs. "I better go check on her."

Bobby peeked in on Donny and the boys. Joey had joined them; they were all playing video games. Bobby smiled; Donny was getting his ass beat. Jimmy was young but he was a pro.

Bobby noticed the door to the master bedroom was closed. Angela always kept it open so she could hear Jimmy. He slowly opened it. The room was dark; the only light that shone in was from a street light. It took awhile for his eyes to adjust. Angela was lying in bed, staring straight up at the ceiling, and she didn't hear him come in. She was not moving, but then he noticed her hands were moving; she was praying her rosary. Then he saw a glistening from the corner of her eye, she was crying.

He heard her say softly, "Mother Mary…Lord Jesus…Please God, forgive me."


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Part 6

"Angela, are you ok," asked Bobby as he slid next to her in bed.

Angela was startled, "I didn't hear you come in." She wiped away her tears and placed her rosary on the bed side table.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about. None of this is your fault. Is this why you have been acting so strange lately," he propped his head up on one arm and put the other across her stomach.

Angela tried not to cringe, she never thought she would lie to Bobby but she had no choice. Secretly in her mind, she asked God again to forgive her, "Yes, it seems everyone around me is being killed. First Mother Mary, Vickie, and now my father," she felt a stab to her heart. She could not look him in the eye, so she turned to him and just buried her face in his chest.

Bobby wrapped her in his arms and held her tight. She felt so warm; it seemed like ages since he held her. He ran his fingers through her silky hair, which always smelled of lavender. He let his hands glide up and down her arms; her skin was soft like velvet. He kissed her on the forehead, then her neck; when their lips met and his tongue entered her inviting mouth, his hands started to explore under her nightgown. She pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I can't," she got up and went into the bathroom.

You're so stupid, Bobby Goren, he thought to himself and slapped himself on the head. He got up and went to the bathroom door. "Angela, I'm sorry," he tried the door but it was locked. "Please let me in."

"It's not you Bobby. It's me. I'm sorry; just give me a minute, ok," she called out in tears.

Bobby put his back to the door. "Listen, Frank cooked dinner for us; lasagna. I'll go down and fix you a plate and bring it up to you," he suggested, hoping she would say yes.

"I'm really not hungry. I will eat some soup later, I promise. I just need a few minutes," she pleaded.

"Ok, I will check on you later," Bobby reluctantly walked out of the room and went downstairs.

When she heard him close the door, Angela came out of the bedroom. She picked up her cell phone.

"Sam? Hi…I need a favor," Angela began. "I need a ride to a clinic tomorrow... No, I can't explain right now...You can't tell anyone, not even Bobby...I will tell you more about it tomorrow...Thanks. The funerals will be later in the week...Listen, I just need a friend right now, no questions ok? No judgments...Thanks. Pick me up at 9am," Angela hung up the phone. Now she had to come up with another lie to tell Bobby so she could get out of the house.

Two hours later Bobby brought Angela some soup to eat. Angela was still praying.

"Thanks," she smiled at her husband, making eye contact for only a few seconds.

Bobby wondered why his wife couldn't look at him. Was she having an affair? No, that couldn't be it. Before all this happened everything was fine. Was it something to do with Frank or Donny being in the house? No, she was the one who encouraged them to come over. She got Frank into the half-way house and got him clean. Something else was wrong and he couldn't see it.

"Feeling any better," he asked. He was afraid to get too close; she just had that affect on him right now. He would have never thought it possible to be so in love with one woman but to also be so frustrated with her at the same time. He would just have to be patient, this would soon pass. He hated lying to her, but he had to come up with a way to get Joey out of the house tomorrow at 10am.

"Just tired," she said. "I am so sorry about earlier Bobby. I do love you; don't ever doubt that," she reached for his hand, brought it to her lips and kissed it.

Bobby got that warm feeling along with the chills down his spine that he always got when Angela said "I love you". He bent over and kissed her on the forehead. "And I will always love you, no matter what," he answered her.

Angela started to cry again. She finished her soup. "I think I will just go to sleep now. I am going to meet with Father Frank tomorrow," she said.

"I will go with you," he replied.

"No thanks. Sam wants to spend some time with me, and so she's going to drive me. And I want one of us to be with Joey," she replied. "I will be leaving around 9."

"Oh, ok, that sounds great. Might do you some good to have some girl time," Bobby said, thinking about his good luck. Now he didn't have to come up with an excuse to take Joey to Olivet tomorrow.

After dinner Bobby helped Frank clean the kitchen. Donny got the two boys ready for bed.

"If you need to talk Bobby, I'm a good listener," offered Frank. "Even when you were little I could always tell when something was bothering you."

The two sat at the dining room table. Bobby was silent; he just stared out the window into the backyard, looking at the flowers Angela had planted.

"I don't know what to do Frank," Bobby began. "She won't open up. I know she is hurting and keeping it inside, but she won't let me in. I feel like a total failure. I have failed as a husband, a father, even as a provider. We have always been honest with each other, now I am keeping secrets from her and I feel she is keeping something from me. She won't even let me comfort her; she pushes me away. I feel like I am going to lose her," cried Bobby. He put his head down on the table and broke down.

Frank had never seen his brother so upset.

"Bobby, she just needs time. Angela loves you. You were always the same way; when something bothered you, I could never get you to talk about it, you would bottle it up. Now you have someone doing the same to you and it's someone you care about so you're upset. Now you know how others around you must feel," Frank explained putting his arm around his brother. "Just give her time, this is just her way of grieving."

"That's what she says," Bobby said, sitting up wiping his eyes.

"See, just give her the space and time she needs. You want me or Donny to stay tonight," Frank asked.

"No, we will be fine," said Bobby as he hugged his brother.

"Ok, but we will be back in the morning," said Frank as he got up. "I will see if Donny is ready to leave."

"Frank, thanks for everything," said Bobby. He stood and hugged his brother again.

"That's what brothers are for. If it wasn't for you and Angela, I would be dead. I love you two. Anything you need I will be here," Frank said with a tear in his eye.

Donny and Frank left. The boys and Angela were asleep. Bobby decided to take a shower then join Angela in bed. Once again she was balled up in the fetal position. She never slept like that before. He figured it must be from the stress of the last few days. He didn't realise how tired he was but it seemed like he just closed his eyes and when he opened them it was morning. He looked for Angela and she wasn't there. He got dressed and went down stairs. The boys were eating cereal in front of the TV with Donny.

"Good morning," said Donny.

"Good morning," said Bobby. "Where is Angela?"

The boys were in a trance with the cartoons.

"She is in the kitchen with dad," responded Donny.

When Bobby walked in he felt anger. For some reason he thought back to when they were kids and how Frank always tried to steal his girlfriends from him. He was also angry with Angela. How could she accept comfort from Frank but not him? But there she was, locked in Frank's arms. Bobby used every ounce of control not to blow up in that moment.

"Good morning. Got any coffee," he tried to say calmly.

"Hey Bobby," said Frank letting go of Angela. "I'll get you a cup; Angela had a little accident this morning."

Angela turned around and had a paper towel wrapped on her hand; she was crying.

Bobby went to her side, he felt foolish for being jealous.

"What happened," he asked as he unwrapped her hand.

"I decided I wanted grapefruit this morning and cut my hand instead of the grapefruit," she said crying.

"Frank look in the downstairs bathroom; there's a first aid kit in there. Does it hurt," he asked Angela, bending down to look at her face.

"Just a little, it isn't deep enough to need stitches. I just wasn't concentrating. I feel so stupid," she put her head on Bobby's chest.

Frank came back with the first aid kit and Bobby fixed up her hand and kissed it. "That should make it feel better," he smiled.

"It already does," she smiled and hugged her husband. "Sam should be here soon, I need to go fix my face."

"Why? It's the most beautiful face in the world," smiled Bobby.

Angela smiled back at him and left the kitchen.

"Here is that cup of coffee," said Frank.

"Thanks," said Bobby. He was feeling guilty; he didn't realize he still had so many unresolved feelings toward Frank. But he was glad he didn't just blow up when he saw him hugging Angela.

The doorbell rang. Angela headed for the door.

"I will be back in a few hours," she told everyone as she paused and looked at her family.

"Wait mommy," said Jimmy running up to her. "You didn't think I would forget did you?"

"Forget what," Angela asked.

"We were supposed to go shopping Saturday, but we didn't. But I made this for you." He handed her an envelope. "Happy Birthday!"

Angela dropped down on her knees and looked at Jimmy. "Oh, Jimmy, I totally forgot! Thank you," Angela opened the envelope. Jimmy had drawn a picture of Bobby, Angela, Donny, Frank, Jimmy, Joey, the dog (that he wants) and a baby sister. Angela started to cry again. "It's beautiful Jimmy, the best present ever," she picked up Jimmy and gave him a hug and a kiss. Then she walked out the door.

Bobby put his hand to his face. He totally forgot all about her birthday as well with all that happened over the weekend.

Angela got into Sam's car still crying. "You ok," she asked.

"Yes, just drive," said Angela looking out the window.

"So where we going," asked Sam.

"Family Planning Clinic," said Angela.

"You're planning a family," Sam asked with a confused face.

"I'm getting an abortion, Sam. Please, I can't talk right now," cried Angela.

They arrived at the clinic and Sam parked the car.

"As your friend I can't just stay quiet. If Bobby knew about this he would be here. Angela, why are you doing this," demanded Sam.

"Listen, you can either be here for me and not judge me, or I will just take a cab," said Angela getting out of the car. She walked into the clinic; Sam followed her in.

"I can't watch you ruin your life. I will wait outside," said Sam.

Angela signed in for her 10 o'clock appointment, filled out all the forms and sat down.

She listened to the other girls talking. One said how her boyfriend had knocked her up and then left her. One said she wasn't even sure who the father was. Another said this was her 5th abortion. They all talked like this was nothing like this was something they did everyday.

Angela watched as a young girl and her mother came in and went to the desk. The girl was crying. The woman at the desk told them they would have to come back in three days. The mother said they had traveled from out of town and they couldn't come back. The young girl began to cry harder; they started to leave when Angela approached them.

"Excuse me, I hate to pry, but what is the problem," asked Angela.

"My daughter was raped and got pregnant. She didn't tell us about the rape so it was too late for the morning after pill. We don't have much money and we took a bus to come here for an abortion but they don't have an appointment for another three days. We don't have enough money to go home and come back later," said the mother.

Angela looked at Jimmy's picture.

"What is her name, if you don't mind," asked Angela, pointing to the young girl.

"Mary Kate," said the mother.

Angela's mouth dropped open. She though of what Mother Mary used to tell her: God doesn't give us more than we can handle.

"Here, take my appointment," Angela handed them her card.

"Are you sure," asked Mary Kate's mother.

"Yes, I don't belong here. I need to get home to my family," said Angela.

"Thank you, thank you so much. You are an angel," she said.

"No, thank you. You saved a life today. I will forever be in your debt. Here is my number; make sure you daughter gets psychiatric help. I can recommend some free clinics. Please call me," said Angela.

"Yes, I will and thank you," the mother hugged Angela.

Angela walked out and saw Sam. "Take me home," she smiled.

"It's over already," she asked.

"No, it will be another 7 ½ months," smiled Angela.

Sam smiled, "I knew you wouldn't go through with it."

Bobby finished his appointment with Olivet and brought Joey back home. Angela still wasn't back yet, so he decided to go shopping for her birthday present. He was disappointed to find out it would take two days to get her what he wanted. So he ordered the item, bought her two dozen purple roses and headed home.

When he got home Donny told him Angela was back in bed resting. He peeked in on her and she was sleeping. He put her roses on the bedside table and kissed her cheek. He went back downstairs as the phone rang.

"Hi, is Angela there," asked the woman.

"She is resting. This is her husband; can I help you," asked Bobby.

"I just wanted to tell her Mary made it through her abortion ok," said the woman.

"Who is Mary," asked Bobby.

"Mary is my daughter. We met Angela at the abortion clinic this morning. She helped us out so much. Please tell her I will call back in a couple days," said the woman.

"I sure will," said Bobby as he hung up the phone.

Now everything made sense. The passing out, the not eating, the being tired; Angela is, or rather was, pregnant. She wasn't with Father Frank this morning; she had an abortion. That was why she was pushing him away.

Bobby threw the phone against the wall. It's all my fault he thought. My crappy job. She felt she would have to quit her job if we had another baby. I have failed my family. I should have known better than to think I could ever make a woman like her happy.

Bobby sat on the sofa, put his hands to his face, and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Part 7

Frank came running out of the kid's bedroom and down the stairs when he heard the loud crash.

"Bobby what's the matter," he put his hand on Bobby's back.

"Just leave me alone Frank," he got off the couch and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going? You shouldn't leave if you're angry. Let's talk about it, please," insisted Frank as he walked toward Bobby.

Bobby grabbed his keys and turned to Frank and put his hand up, "Just back off." Then he was out the door.

But this didn't go unnoticed; someone was watching the house.

Bobby drove to his favorite bar in his old neighborhood, entered and sat at the bar. He put both elbows up on the bar and put his head on his hands.

"What can I get you buddy," asked the bartender.

"Glenlivit, a double," said Bobby without looking up.

"Bad day," he asked.

"Don't need conversation, just keep them coming," mumbled Bobby.

Back at the house, Angela came down the stairs. "What was all the commotion?" She looked at the broken phone. "Frank, what happened," she asked.

Frank wasn't sure what to tell her, "I don't know, Bobby got a phone call I guess and then stormed out."

Angela tried his cell, it rang in the house. "Great he forgot to take it with him."

The doorbell rang; by then the kids were downstairs with Donny.

"I'll get it," Angela said as she walked towards the door.

"Mrs. Goren," the man asked.

Angela was uneasy; she didn't like the way this man looked. "Yes, can I help you," she asked uncertainly.

"I wanted to say how sorry I am about your father," he said.

Angela noticed he was trying to look into the house. Being married to a cop taught her to be suspicious.

Donny noticed the look of terror on Joey's face when he saw the man; He also realized Joey had urinated in his pants. Donny took out his cell phone and took a picture of the man without him noticing. Then he walked to the door.

"Angela, Detective Logan just called. He is on his way over with new information about the case," Donny said loudly so the man would hear.

Frank looked confused but then understood what Donny was doing. Frank went to the window and wrote down the man's license plate number.

"Well thank you for your condolences. Is there anything else we can help you with," Frank asked as he walked up behind Angela.

"Uh no, I better be going," said the man. He hurried back to his car.

Frank closed the door. "Donny, call Detective Logan."

"What's going on," started Angela, then she looked at Joey and ran to his side. "What happened?" She looked at his clothes and his look of shock.

"That's how he reacted when he saw the man at the door," said Donny. "Bobby said he was sure Joey saw who killed his mother. He has been drawing him in pictures," Donny showed her one of the pictures Joey had drawn.

Angela looked shocked and angry, "Why didn't anyone tell me about this," she asked angrily.

Frank walked over to Angela and put his arm around her to try and calm her down. "Bobby thought you had too much on your mind and seemed too upset to handle it. He was just trying to protect you."

Angela pulled away. "I'm going to take care of Joey now, but I will take care of you two, and Bobby, wherever he is, later. Send Mike upstairs when he gets here." Angela went upstairs with Joey and Jimmy.

"Dad where is Uncle Bobby," Donny asked Frank.

"I don't know Donny," said Frank. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

In about 30 minutes Logan and Wheeler were at the house. They also brought an FBI agent familiar with the Mahoney gang. Two squad cars with uniformed officers parked in front of the house in case anyone else was watching.

Donny filled them in and showed them the picture he took with his cell phone.

"That is John Mancini; he was Mahoney's lead bag man. People said Mahoney was getting soft; his wife Vickie wanted him out of the operation. Also since Angela wasn't letting him see his grandchild due to his "occupation", he was considering going straight. So Mancini must have killed Vickie hoping to toughen him up. Maybe he found out the kid saw him and came here to finish the job. We better put the family in protection until we catch this guy," said Agent Smith.

"So he was getting out," said Angela as she listened from the top of the stairs. She wiped a tear from her eye. "And they both died because of that."

"It seems so ma'am. So sorry for your loss," said Agent Smith.

"We need to move you and the boys," said Logan, as he looked up at Angela. "Pack a bag for the three of you and we will get you to a safe place."

"What about Bobby? I don't know where he is," asked Angela.

"We will notify him later, but we have to move you and the boys now," demanded Logan.

Angela went and packed herself a bag. Donny went help the boys pack.

"Detective Logan, I think it's best the FBI handle this. If Mancini knew the boy saw the crime, there might be a leak in the NYPD," said Agent Smith.

"What about her husband, he is NYPD," asked Logan.

"If he is willing to stay under lock and key with her, he's welcome. But once he comes to the safe house, he can't leave," explained Smith.

"Ok, we are ready. You will tell Bobby, Mike" asked Angela.

"I will explain everything to him," said Logan. "You need to go now."

Angela, Jimmy and Joey said goodbye to Frank and Donny and left with Agent Smith.

Fifteen minutes later, Bobby drove down the street and saw the flashing lights of police cars at his home. He parked in the driveway and ran into the house. He saw Logan, Wheeler, Donny and Frank, but doesn't see Angela or the kids.

"Where are they!" he yells.

"Calm down Goren. They are ok," said Logan. "The killer showed up at the door while you were gone."

"What?!" he exclaimed. He paced around the room.

"Vicki Mahoney's killer came here and Joey recognized him, but he got away. The FBI has put Angela and the boys in protective custody because there could be a leak in the NYPD. It's just until we find the killer, John Mancini," explained Logan.

"Take me to them," Bobby demanded. He put his hand on Logan's shoulders.

"It's not that simple Bobby. If you go to them, you can't come back," he explained.

"What do you mean," he asked. He took his hands off Logan's shoulders and put one hand on his head.

"If this takes a month or two months you would have to stay with them in protective custody; you can't work the case. You wouldn't be able to work any case until this is over," said Logan.

Bobby walked away; he wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to be with his family, but he wanted to catch this guy and prove to Angela he wasn't a failure. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face her about the abortion either. He ended up in the kitchen. He sat at the breakfast bar and buried his face in his hands. When he felt a hand on his back he looked up to see Frank standing next to him

"Tell me what to do," he turned to look at Frank.

Frank sat next to him at the counter. "Only you know the answer to that Bobby."

He was right; Bobby knew what he had to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Part 8

Bobby got up and went back into the living room.

"I'm going back to One PP with you," Bobby said to Logan.

"Are you sure," asked Logan. He put his hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm going to catch this guy and bring my family home. I need to talk to the FBI agent; I need to know more about this Mancini guy," requested Goren.

"He is going to meet us back at the plaza after he gets your family settled," answered Logan. He patted Goren on the shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll get him."

Goren nodded, grabbed his cell from off the table, and went upstairs to get his gun from the lock box. He saw Angela's things thrown about their bedroom from when she had packed in a hurry. He picked up the nightgown she had worn the night before; he held it to his face and breathed in deeply, he could still smell her. He held back his tears. Glancing at the bedside table he saw her crucifix, she had forgotten it. He picked it up and put it in his pocket.

Opening his cell phone, he called Eames and filled her in. After he hung up, Logan called from downstairs that he was ready to go. Goren went downstairs. Frank and Donny said they would clean up and lock up when they were finished. Logan, Wheeler and Goren headed back to One PP.

When they arrived, Eames was already busy at her desk. Ross was talking with the Chief of D's and two FBI agents. They looked towards Goren when he entered the room. Ross approached him.

"Detective, we are doing everything we can to find Mancini. Agents Russell and Morgan are here to help," Ross turned to point them out to Goren.

Goren approached them, "Are you the ones who relocated my family?"

"No sir that was Agent Smith. He is still with them; he will be joining us as soon as he has them settled," said Agent Morgan.

"Is there any way I can speak to my wife," asked Goren anxiously.

"I'm sorry sir, we can't take the chance of any phone call being traced, but if you would like to write a letter or something we can make sure she gets it," said Morgan.

Bobby lowered his head and took a deep breath; he realized the only way he would get to see Angela and the boys was to catch this creep. "Mahoney must have…still has some loyal followers we can talk to that could help us locate this Mancini?"

"Yes, we are rounding up a few of his older loyal followers, plus his brother Patrick Mahoney," said Agent Russell as he looked at his list.

"Mahoney had a brother," asked Goren.

"Yes, the black sheep of the family. If you think you can get any worse than Mahoney," said Morgan. "But this guy is really bad news. Mahoney didn't associate with him much, but he might be able to tell us something."

"Let me know when these guys get here. I want to be in on the interrogations," said Goren. He turned to head back to his desk.

"I don't know if that is wise Detective," said Ross.

Goren turned back and looked at Ross. "Please Captain, don't fight me on this," Goren pleaded.

"Alright, but if I see you get too personal, I will have to pull you out. Do you understand," asked Ross.

"Understood," said Goren. He put his hands in his pockets, lowered his head and went to his desk. As he sat down he looked at Eames; she was still on the phone. She glanced at her partner. Bobby could see the empathy in her eyes.

He pulled out a piece of paper to write Angela a note. There was so much that needed to be said, how could he write it on a piece of paper? He felt he let her down. He hadn't believed her when she said her father didn't kill her stepmom. He put his job first. He couldn't comfort her, couldn't provide for her. He wasn't there enough for her and Jimmy, and because of him, now she had aborted their child. How could he write that down on paper? He picked up the blank paper and crumbled it and threw it emphatically in the trash. It would have to wait.

"Can I do anything," asked Eames after she hung up the phone.

"No," said Goren as he looked up from his binder. "Just waiting from them to bring in some of Mahoney's loyal subjects."

"Bobby, it's going to be ok. We will get his guy, Angela and the kids will come home and everything will be ok again," said Eames.

"I'm not sure if anything will ever be the same Eames," said Bobby sadly. He got up and walked to the coffee machine and fixed himself a cup of coffee.

Eames followed, "Bobby, if you need to talk, I am available."

"Not now, maybe later," he turned and gave a little smile. "But thanks."

Agent Smith arrived. "Well, guess what I just heard on the radio?"

"Agent Smith, this is Detective Goren, Angela's husband," said Agent Russell. He wanted to make sure Smith didn't blurt out anything inappropriate.

"You will love this news," said Agent Smith as he shook Bobby's hand. "We sent your family off, they are safe and sound. Afterwards, I get a call on the radio. When the guys went to pick up Patrick Mahoney to bring in for questioning, guess who was with him? John Mancini! Can you imagine that luck," said Agent Smith laughing. "They should be here in about an hour."

"So you can call and bring my wife and family back today," asked Goren excitedly.

"Not so fast, let's make sure we have Mancini in custody and that he can't get out. If he gets out on bail, he will just go after them again. They are safe were they are so let's just leave them there," said Smith.

Goren pulled Smith aside, "Are they really ok? How are they taking it," asked Goren.

"At first the boys were a little shook up, but Angela is trying to make it like it's a vacation. If you want to send a note or something I can see that she gets it."

"I tried to, but there's so much to say, I can't put it into words," Goren said, lowering his head.

"Funny, that's the same thing she said," said Smith. "Wonderful family you have; they are strong. You don't have to worry."

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in a small town motel**

"Mom, I don't like it here, I want to go home," whined Jimmy.

"I know sweetie, but hopefully it will only be for a few days. Tomorrow we can go swimming and maybe walk around town. Now get dressed, we are going out for dinner," said Angela.

"Angela, I'm sorry, this is all my fault," said Joey. He was just lying on the bed.

Angela went over and sat by his side. "Joey, don't ever blame yourself," she said firmly. Dad and your mom loved you very much. You did what they wanted you to do. They were trying to get their lives straight for you and it just didn't work out like they planned. But don't ever blame yourself for what happened."

"Dad worked with some very bad people and he was trying to get away but they didn't want to let him get away. But Bobby will get them; he won't let them get away with it. He is a great detective and he loves us all very much. I know he will never replace your father, but I hope you can learn to accept him as a substitute father. We will always love you like our own; you are part of our family," Angela began to cry.

Jimmy came over and hugged Angela and Joey. "I'm hungry. Can we go eat now, Mommy?"

They got dressed and went to dinner.

**One PP**

Patrick Mahoney and John Mancini were brought in and placed into separate interrogation rooms. Bobby and Eames went to talk to Mahoney. Logan and Wheeler took Mancini.

Eames and Goren walked into the room with Mahoney.

"Do you know who I am," asked Goren as he walked around the interrogation room.

Eames was nervous; she didn't know if Bobby would hold it together. Ross was watching from the other side of the mirror. He had officers ready to run in if things got out of control.

"No. Why would I know you," responded Patrick as he looked up at Goren.

Goren sat down next to him and turned his chair toward Patrick. "I am sure you have been watching me and my family for awhile. Laying out your plan. How to get to your brother. How to find his weaknesses. He wanted out; you wanted to take over. But he couldn't just hand it over to you, you had to earn their respect. But who would respect you, you killed helpless women and children back in Ireland."

"Colin Mahoney might have been a gangster, but you were a heartless killer, nobody would pledge allegiance to you. So you had to get someone who worked for him on your side. You got Mancini to do the deed, but Colin wasn't in the hotel; Vickie was there alone. She knew what he was up to; they had all the names he was going to turn in to the FBI in her notebook. Mancini panicked and killed her, but he didn't know the boy was in closet. So the two of you had to get rid of him and my family in case he had told them," finished Goren.

Mahoney just stared straight into the glass and didn't say a word for a few moments.

"Mancini talked, that bastard. I should have known better than to trust him. But it was all his idea; he came to me, I didn't kill anyone," stated Mahoney.

"What about your brother? You get someone to kill him, too," asked Goren.

"I don't know anything about that," he said.

"Patrick Mahoney you are under arrest," said Eames. She stood and opened the door to let the officers in. They handcuffed Mahoney and took him away.

Ross entered the room, "How did you know?"

"I looked up his past in the computer; the other things just came up in my head. Lucky guess," Goren replied. "Is Mancini talking?"

"No, but with Mahoney's testimony and Joey's we will have enough to hold him," said Ross. "It's late, they won't arraign him tonight. Hopefully tomorrow he will be held without bail and they can bring your family back."

"So who killed Colin Mahoney," asked Eames.

"He might have been just a random killing by a gang in prison," said Goren. "Not sure if we will ever know. He was in jail for a crime he didn't commit and got killed."

"But he wasn't an innocent man, Goren. Nobody is to blame. Go home and get some rest." Ross said as he left.

"I don't know if Angela will see it that way," Goren replied as he walked out the room.

**Meanwhile:**

Angela and the boys finished their supper. The boys didn't eat much; they just played with their food. Angela tried to cheer them up. The waitress was an older woman who had noticed the younger woman with the two sad boys.

"Hey, why such gloomy faces," she asked. She rubbed each boy on top of their heads.

They didn't speak, since Angela told them not to speak to strangers while they were in temporary witness protection. The two FBI agents sitting across the room kept a close eye on their charges.

"They are just homesick," said Angela. "We all are," she managed a small smile.

"If I you don't mind, I have something that might put a smile on their faces. It's just out back," smiled the older woman. "Oh, by the way, my name is Sally. My husband Tom and I own this diner."

Angela looked at the two boys, and looked at the two FBI agents. "I guess it would be ok if we take a look." Angela thought she looked harmless enough.

Bobby got home and opened the door; the emptiness hit him like a ton of bricks. He had lived alone before, but after coming home every night to Angela and Jimmy, coming home to an empty house was unbearable.

He went upstairs. As he passed Jimmy's room, he looked in. It was a mess as usual. He closed his eyes and pictured him playing and laughing. The two of them would roll around on the floor and play; Jimmy was so ticklish, just like his mother.

He went into the master bedroom; it was just like he left it earlier. Why didn't he talk to her instead of getting upset? He sat on the bed, picked up her nightgown and brought it to his face so he could smell her. The aroma was faint but still there. He kicked off his shoes and lay down on her side of the bed. That was when he noticed it, a piece of paper under his pillow. He picked it up; it was a letter from Angela.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Angela and the boys got up from the booth and followed Alice to the back of the kitchen. The FBI guys jumped up and followed. When they got to the back washroom, Alice opened the door. The boys fell to the ground; Angela knew she couldn't fight this, it was over.

Bobby opened the letter and read,

_Dearest Bobby,_

_I have so much to say in so little time. I am so sorry I have become such a burden and a problem to you. I have been such a bitch these last few days. I will explain everything when we are together again. Just know you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and that I love you, Jimmy and Joey with all my heart and soul. _

_All my love,_

_Angela_

Bobby's tears fell onto the page. He rolled onto his back and held the paper to his chest.

Finally sleep overcame him.

"Can we have one mom? Pleeeeeeeease," Jimmy pleaded, as he started picking up the puppies.

"Pleeeeeeeeease Angela," added Joey. He also began picking up the puppies.

"Oh boys, don't do this to me. Besides we don't know if Alice is giving them away," moaned Angela. She put her hand on her forehead. The boys were so happy; this was the first time she had seen both of them smile in days.

"Oh they are welcome to pick one out; they are ready to be taken from their mother. I will even throw in some dog food," smiled Alice.

"I don't think the motel will let us have a pet," said Angela. She looked back at the FBI agents for backup.

They smiled at her, "I'm sure we could arrange something."

"I guess I'm out numbered. I don't know what your dad will say," said Angela. "You and Joey decide which one you want."

The boys picked out a puppy and Alice gave them the necessary supplies to last a few days. Angela was happy to see them smiling and laughing. They headed back to their motel room with the newest family member. Angela couldn't help but think about Jimmy's picture; it seemed it was coming true, but she didn't know if she was carrying a girl or not.

Goren woke up early the next morning. The arraignment was scheduled for 10am; if everything went as planned, Angela and the kids should be home by that afternoon. He decided to call the funeral home and plan Vickie and Colin's funerals so Angela wouldn't have to deal with that when she got back. If he could at least make most of the arrangements, she could concentrate on the kids and herself.

After that was finished, Bobby headed to the court house. Eames, Logan, Wheeler and Ross were already there; they sat and waited for their cases to come up. After a few minutes the FBI agents showed up.

When the case was called, Mancini and Mahoney weren't available. The court officer called the prison to see why they weren't brought to court. Earlier that morning Mancini and Mahoney had been killed in the shower, no witnesses.

"Well, that saves the tax payers some money," said Logan standing up to leave.

"So this means my family can come back," asked Goren. He turned to the FBI agents.

"Yes, sir, I will get on the phone and start the process; they should be back by late this afternoon," said Agent Smith. He started to walk out of the court room.

Goren reached for his shoulder, "Thanks, but can I call them now?"

"Yes, I will give you the number," he wrote down the number on his business card and gave it to Goren.

Bobby took the card and quickly left the court house. When he got to his car he dialed the number. His heart was beating out of his chest as the phone rang. When she answered it on the second ring, his heart felt like it leaped out of his chest.

"Hello," she asked apprehensively.

"Angela," he said with love and concern in his voice trying not to break down.

"Oh my God, Bobby," she began to cry.

"Please, Baby, don't cry. You're going to make me cry," he laughed.

"I have missed you so much. Jimmy cries for you every night," she continued.

"All of you will be home by tonight. It's all over. You are all safe."

"Oh thank God. I have so much to tell you Bobby," cried Angela. "Let me let you talk to Jimmy."

"Ok," Bobby said tearfully.

"Daddy!" yelled Jimmy. "Guess what?"

"What, my little Buddy," smiled Bobby.

"Me and Joey got a doggie," laughed Jimmy.

"You did," asked Bobby.

"Mommy said it was ok," said Jimmy.

"Well that's great! I can't wait to see him. Do you have a name yet," asked Bobby.

"No, me and Joey can't decide. It will either be Ace or Rocky," said Jimmy. "Mom said we should flip a coin."

"Well let me know when you get home tonight," replied Bobby.

"We're coming home," asked Jimmy incredulously.

"Yes, Jimmy, everyone is coming home," said Bobby happily.

Jimmy dropped the phone and Bobby could hear him running and screaming "Joey! We going home!"

Angela picked up the phone, "Well, he is happy," she laughed.

"He isn't the only one. I love you, Angela," smiled Bobby.

"I love you, too. I'd better start packing so we can hurry out of here," she replied.

"Where is 'here'," asked Bobby.

"Death Valley, how ironic," smirked Angela. "See you later."

They both hung up at the same time. Bobby wanted to clean the house before she got home and make sure everything was perfect. He spent the rest of the day cleaning the house and getting everything ready. He called the funeral home and set up the funeral for the next afternoon. The sooner they got this all behind them the soon they could move on with their lives.

After Bobby finished, he went upstairs to lie down and fell asleep. When he opened his eyes he thought he was dreaming; Angela was smiling down at him.

"Wow, you must have really been tired," she smiled down at him.

He grabbed her face, pulled her down to him and kissed her. First all over her face; then deeply and hungrily. Jimmy and Joey came into the room with the barking puppy and put an end to the reunion.

"Daddy!" Jimmy said as he ran up and jumped on the bed. Joey came up to the bed with the puppy.

Bobby hugged and kissed Jimmy.

"Come here Joey, I missed you too," Bobby opened his arms and Joey came over to him. Bobby lifted him up, gave him a tight squeeze and a kiss. "So, who do we have here," asked Bobby as he picked up the wriggling puppy.

"His name is Rocky," said Joey.

"Rocky. What a great name. Why don't you guys go fix up Rocky a place to sleep so Mommy and I can talk," Bobby said, as he handed them the puppy and showed them out of the room.

"They just want to kiss," said Joey laughing as the two boys went down the hall.

"Yeah, they do that a lot. You're gunna have to get used to that around here," smirked Jimmy.

Angela and Bobby laughed. Bobby wrapped Angela in his arms. "I've missed you so much," said Bobby as he began to kiss her again.

"We still have two funerals to plan," she said. "Also a few other things to talk about," she stated as she pulled away. She got off the bed a moved around the room

"The funeral is planed for 3 pm tomorrow afternoon," Bobby said sitting on the edge of their bed. He wondered why she was still pulling away from him.

"You did that without consulting me," she asked. She sat at her makeup table.

"Well, I figured you would be busy with the kids, so I did that so you wouldn't have to. I was only trying to help," said Bobby. He started to get frustrated.

"Ok, I'm sorry, thank you," she said. "Let's not fight."

"I wasn't the one starting it," he said under his breath.

"Bobby, I have something to tell you and I don't know how you're going to take it," she began, not turning to look at him.

"I already know Angela," Bobby said.

"You do," she asked.

"Yes and its ok," he said. "We can wait till this is behind us to discuss it; you have enough going on right now. I almost forgot something." He reached in his pocket and pulled out her crucifix. He walked over to her and placed it around her neck.

She reached for his hand and held it. "Thank you."

The phone rang. Angela got up and answered it.

"Hello," Angela just listened. "But I thought the government took it all... How much?...Ok, thank you..."

"Who was that," asked Bobby as he got up and stood by Angela.

"My father's lawyer; he said my father had life insurance for Jimmy, Joey and I. I thought the FBI seized all his money, but he said they couldn't take the insurance policies. Also Vickie had a policy for Joey. He wouldn't tell me how much. He wants to meet with us tomorrow after the funeral," she said with a puzzled look on her face.

The next morning, Frank and Donny came over to help get the kids ready for the funeral. Angela and Bobby attended to final preparations. While out on one of his funeral errands, Bobby stopped at the jewelry store and picked up the present he had ordered for Angela's birthday. He decided he would give it to her that night after everything calmed down.

The police still kept a watch over the funeral just in case any trouble arose at with any of Mahoney's old gang, but things went smoothly. After the funeral Eames, Ross, Logan, and Wheeler stopped by the house. Once everyone was gone Mr. Albert, Mahoney's Attorney, stopped by to talk to Angela and Bobby. Jimmy and Joey were up in their rooms.

"Thank you for coming here Mr. Albert," said Angela as she led him into the dining room.

"Not a problem Mrs. Goren. I'm so sorry for your loss," said Mr. Albert. He shook Bobby's hand and Angela's; they all sat around the dining room table.

"I won't keep you two long. I know you have had a long day. Basically, your father had several life insurance policies; the beneficiaries were listed as Jimmy, Joey and you. Vickie Mahoney had one with Colin Mahoney and Joey listed as her beneficiaries," said Mr. Albert, looking through his papers. "As legal guardians of Joey, you will control his trust until he is 21; his trust is valued at 6 million dollars. You also control your son Jimmy's trust until he is 21; his is valued at 3 million dollars. You receive a percentage as compensation for being trustee to these trusts. Your share of the life insurance comes to 6 million dollars. I just need you to sign these papers," he slid them towards Angela and Bobby. Your husband can witness your signature, and then the accounts will be set up. Any questions?" He looked up from his papers at Angela and Bobby.

They both just stared at him in shock.

"I guess that's a 'no' for now. Here is my card. I am sure in a day or two you will have loads of questions; you can have your accountant call me. I will leave you two alone now," he shook their hands again and walked out the door.

They were still sitting at the table in shock. Angela turned to Bobby.

"Fifteen million dollars," Angela stated slowly. "Is that what he said," she asked with a confused look on her face.

"I think so," he said, still looking at the papers in front of him.

"Get our account to call him," she started laughing. "Guess we will need one."

"Yeah, do you find those in the yellow pages," Bobby laughed. "I need a drink."

Bobby went into the kitchen. He got a bottle of wine and two glasses. He also got Angela's present. He came back, poured them each a glass of wine, sat down next to her again and gave her the present. "Happy birthday," Bobby said.

Angela unwrapped her present and opened the box. Inside was a necklace with a birthstone for each of them, Bobby, Jimmy, Joey and Angela.

"Bobby, it's beautiful," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Well, if I had known we were getting all that money, I would have gotten something more expensive," he said as he put it around her neck.

"No, it's perfect, but," she started.

"No, don't say it. Let's just have a toast to our family," he gave her a glass of wine and raised his glass.

"I can't Bobby. You said you knew," she put her glass down.

"Yes, Angela I know about the abortion. It's ok, it's my fault you felt you couldn't have the baby because you were the family's supporter, but you didn't know this was going to happen. We can always have another child," said Bobby as he embraced Angela.

She pushed him back, "No, you're wrong Bobby," she stated firmly, looking him directly in the eye as she continued. "You're the best husband, father and provider any woman could ever ask for. I am so sorry if you ever doubted that. That isn't what I meant."

"What did you mean," he asked confused.

"Bobby, this necklace is perfect, but it will need another stone and I can't drink because I didn't get an abortion. I don't know why you think I did. I almost did, but I couldn't go through with it." She placed her hand softly on his cheek and smiled at him. "There has been too much death in our family lately; and something, or someone, told me God would find a way to get us through. I guess He did," she chuckled. "So be prepared for more mood swings for the next 7 ½ months."

Bobby stood, swung her joyfully into his arms and carried her upstairs. "I am ready for anything, as long as it's with you."

He carried her into their bedroom, closed the door and locked it; he wanted to make sure there no interruptions this time.


	10. Chapter 10

Inspired by Flashymom

Epilogue

(Inspired by Flashymom)

**8 months later**

"Good morning," Eames says as her partner walked into the crime scene. "No baby yet?"

"No, not yet," he said sipping his coffee. "Doctor said if she doesn't have the baby in the next three days he is going to induce labor."

"How is Angela," asked Eames.

"Miserable," he said as he kneeled over the dead body. "She feels like she is going to explode. She can't move; she has to go to the bathroom every half hour. She is ready to get it over. But the boys are being great. So this is just like the others, single shot to the back of the head. Any signs of robbery?"

"No, they didn't take anything. No witnesses; the staff was off for the weekend," finished Eames. "I don't understand why you just don't retire, you have enough money."

"And leave all this," he laughed.

They headed back to One PP. As Eames was driving she asked, "Did you get the final papers on Joey?"

"Yes, he is officially a Goren," smiled Bobby.

"How does he feel about it," asked Eames.

"Well, at first I think he was a little apprehensive, but when we explained what was in his father's will, about wanting his son to make a clean break, without the Mahoney name dragging him, down he understood," explained Bobby.

They arrived on the 11th floor and started looking at all the victims of the last three cases and what they had in common.

Eames stuck pictures of each victim on the board as she talked. "First we have Joseph Preston; he was a security guard at First Manhattan Bank. Second we have Paula Wilson; she was an Assistant Manager at ConEd. Then this last guy was Roger Millhouse, a 911 dispatcher," said Eames.

"Now what do these people have in common besides being tortured and murdered," asked Goren. He stared at the board in deep concentration. "I just don't see it."

"Maybe they are going to rob the bank and wanted something from Preston," mused Eames.

"Then it would be better to keep him alive. To use him on the inside. Unless they already have someone on the inside. Some safes work on electricity when an alarm goes off, so they might have needed something from Wilson to work on that, but then again, it would be better to have her alive. This just isn't making sense." Bobby put his hand on the back of his neck.

"Maybe we should put the bank on surveillance and warn them just in case," said Eames. "Just because it doesn't make sense to us, maybe they aren't thinking it through."

"You're right and lately I am not thinking too clearly either," replied Goren.

They spent the rest of the day setting up extra security for the bank. They also arranged to have several undercover cars watching the area around the bank. After all had been set up, Bobby headed home. The boys ran up to greet him when he walked through the door; Rocky was barking and jumping on his leg. He picked them up one in each arm.

"How are my guys doing? How was school Joey," he asked. He carried them to the couch and sat down with them. He looked around for Angela, but didn't see her.

"It was boring as usually," said Joey.

"How about you Jimmy? Did you help out Mom today," asked Bobby.

"Yeah, all she wanted to do was sleep," said Jimmy. "Uncle Frank and Donny came over for awhile."

"That's great. Where is mommy," asked Bobby as he got up from the couch.

"She is in bed," said Joey. He and Jimmy started to play with Rocky.

"Ok, I am going check on Mom and then we will order some pizza," said Bobby as he headed up the stairs.

"Yeah! Pizza!" both boys yelled.

Bobby slowly entered the room; he took off his badge and cell phone and put his gun in the locked box. She had her back toward the door. He slowly climbed into the bed. He got right behind her and slipped his arm around her.

"Not now Rico, my husband will be home soon," she laughed.

"What," he turned her over. "Who is Rico?"

"Oh please, don't act jealous. Like who would take me looking like a beached whale," she said as she caressed her husband's face.

"Angela, you are so beautiful; more now than you ever were. And if any man tries to take you away from me, well there will be hell to pay," he said and he lowered his face down to hers and kissed her passionately. Then he got a swift kick to his left side. "Wow! What is it with our kids, not wanting me to kiss their mother," he laughed.

"She has been kicking all day. I think she is going to bust out just like the alien," she laughed as she placed her and Bobby's hands on her tummy.

Bobby felt the kicks. "You are so sure it's a girl. With a kick like this, I am guessing it's a boy."

"No, I am sure it's a girl," she said as she massaged her tummy and winced.

"You ok? Having a contraction," asked Bobby as he jumped up with concern. "Want me to call the doctor?"

"No, just false labor pains. I've been having them for a few weeks. My doctor said not to call until they are closer together. Calm down and help me up," smiled Angela.

Bobby helped Angela out of bed. "So if you're so sure it's a girl, I guess she will be called Mary Kate," he asked.

"I was thinking about that. I think we have a theme going now and I would like to continue it," she said holding onto Bobby while she got her balance back.

"We have a theme," he asked with a confused look in his face.

"Yeah, Joey, Jimmy, so why not continue with the J's" she asked. "Jennifer, Jasmine, Julie, Josaline, Jessica, or Joanie."

"Interesting," he replied.

"You hate it," she frowned. She walked toward the bathroom holding her back.

"No, just gives me something to think about," he responded. He sat back on the bed, picked up the phone, dialed the pizza place and ordered dinner.

After the pizza, Bobby made sure the boys bathed and got into bed. Then Bobby and Angela got into the shower. He helped her clean the areas she couldn't reach due to her expanding girth. She might have felt unattractive but to him she was still beautiful. As he washed her body with the wash cloth he became aroused. She had her back to him but she could feel his engorgement against her.

He dropped the wash cloth and began using his hands. Angela moaned and responded to his touch. He pulled her back toward him. It had been awhile since they had made love, and he wanted her so bad. Then he felt the baby kick under his hands and she winced in pain again.

"Oh did I hurt you? I'm so sorry. I better get out," Bobby started to get out the shower.

Angela pulled him back. "Bobby its ok, you didn't hurt me. For Jimmy I only reached 8months, not 9 ½, but the doctor told me sex is still ok. In fact he encouraged it; he said it might speed things along. It won't hurt me or the baby. We just have to be creative with positions and well, we never had a problem with that," she smiled as she led her husband to their bed.

About 2am Angela woke up Bobby. "Bobby, it's time."

Bobby woke up and found the room was pitch black; he reached for the bedside lamp and turned it on, but nothing happened. "Angela," he called out.

"All the electricity is out," she responded.

"Stay put, I will get the flashlights and call 911." Bobby got out of bed. He gathered flashlights and candles. He checked in on the boys; they were still asleep. He put a flashlight on in their bedroom so they wouldn't be scared if they woke up in the dark. He tried the house phone, but it was dead. He grabbed his cell and dialed 911; no one was answering. He called Eames.

"What's going on? Do you know," asked Bobby.

"All of NYC is out. 911 is out, traffic is at a standstill; just like the last blackout," said Eames. "They tried to hit the bank, PD caught them, but not before they did all this."

"Angela's in labor! I need to get her to the hospital," panicked Bobby.

"You can't go out in this Bobby; you will be stuck in traffic for hours. They taught us how to deliver babies at the academy, you can do it and I will try to get paramedics to your house. Just hang in there," said Eames as she hung up the phone.

"Hang in there. Ok, we need towels, hot water, knife, and string," Bobby was rambling to himself and stumbling all over the house trying to get things together.

"Bobby?!" screamed Angela.

He ran back upstairs and to Angela's side and grabbed her hand. "It's ok Baby, I'm here. We can do this together." He was trying to sound confident and make her relax.

"You're going to deliver our baby," Angela looked panicked. "Where is the ambulance? I need a hospital, a doctor and an epidural," she panted.

"I know sweetie, but there is a blackout, and they may not get here in time, so I need to get things together just in case," Bobby ran his fingers through her hair and looked into her eyes. "Just trust me."

"I always have," she smiled. Then the next contraction came harder than the last. She grabbed Bobby's other hand and squeezed them both tightly; she didn't want to scream and wake the kids, so she held it in.

When the contraction was over, Bobby ran down to the kitchen to get the hot water. He spilled some and burnt his arm, but there was no time for that. He ran upstairs in time for the next contraction.

"Another one already." He looked at his watch, her contractions were one minute apart.

"I feel like I need to push Bobby," cried Angela, arching her back off the bed.

Then there was a gush of water. Her water bag had broken. Bobby carefully examined her; the baby's head was right there.

"Ok, Angela, on the next contraction, I want you to push. Ok baby," he said. He was amazed at how composed and business like he had suddenly become. All of his training came rushing back and he positioned himself at the foot of the bed; he was ready.

"Ok," she cried.

On the next contraction Angela pushed as hard as she could. The head was out and Bobby cleaned out the baby's mouth.

"You're doing great sweetie. On the next one I need you to push again," he instructed.

"I'm so tired Bobby," she was breaking down in tears.

"I know, Angela. We're almost there, you can do this. I was thinking I like Jennifer; that is a pretty name," he suggested.

"Yeah, that is pretty. Ok here it comes," Angela panted. She took a deep breath and pushed with all her might.

"Ok, baby, I think one more push is all we are going to need. On the next contraction, let's get Jennifer out," he reached up and grabbed Angela's hand. "I love you baby."

"I love you Bobby," and she pushed one more time.

The baby came out crying, Bobby tied off the cord and cut it, and he dried off the baby and wrapped her in clean dry towels. He handed her to Angela.

"Here you go, mommy," he smiled at Angela and kissed her on the forehead. "Welcome to the world Jennifer Angela Goren," he said softly, smiling down at his beautiful new daughter.

"Angela," asked Angela.

"Well, Jimmy has my name as his middle name. It's a theme," he smiled. "The next one, if it's a girl, could be Deidra; or it could have my middle name if it's a boy and so on."

"How many are we going to have," Angela asked.

"Oh just a few more," he smiled.

"Those boys can sleep through anything," laughed Angela.

They kissed and enjoyed the quiet moment with their new daughter. Soon, sirens could be heard outside; the paramedics had arrived.


End file.
